It's the Ending for Us
by DarkGreiga
Summary: With all of the escaped spirits captured, the loose soul capturing team was called back to Hell. Keima didn't seem to mind if Elsie left, but Elsie didn't want to leave the human world. Would she leave the human world forever for good? R&R please!
1. The Important News

Hi everyone! *yawns* Ah, sorry! I stayed up last night to write this story. (I don't know why, but my ideas in writing is better at night) The poll was actually for this story, but I'm closing it down because I've made up my mind. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Important News**_

It was a sunny Sunday. Elsie had already got up and cleaned the entire house. Mari had been away for a night, leaving Keima and Elsie in charge of the house. When Elsie was going to prepare the table for breakfast, Keima came to the living room with his PFP in his hands.

"Good morning, Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie greeted as Keima sat down on the couch. "Kami-nii-sama, last night must be very exhausting, so I made a big breakfast!"

As Elsie mentioned 'breakfast', Keima turned his head from the PFP screen. "B-Big breakfast?" he asked nervously. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll open it!" Keima opened the door to reveal Haqua standing there. "Haqua? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"K-Katsuragi! W-Well, I'm not here to visit you… Is Elsie home? I need to speak to her." Haqua responded, looking away as she started blushing.

"Haqua!" Elsie exclaimed cheerfully from behind Keima. "What is it that you wanted to talk about to me?"

Haqua suddenly entered the house and dragged Elsie to the front yard. "Come, this is a secret! Your buddy mustn't hear about this just yet!" Haqua turned to Keima with a threatening look. "Don't you dare eavesdropping on us, this is a private matter! If you dare, I'll send you flying with my scythe!"

"Hmph, fine! Why would I be interested with your girl problem?" Keima replied, which made Haqua growl angrily.

"Alright! That's it! I'll knock you out to the sky!" Haqua repeatedly swung her scythe, but Elsie quickly pulled Haqua back so the scythe didn't hit Keima.

"Kami-nii-sama, please leave us alone for now…" Elsie begged as Keima entered the house. "I'm sorry, Haqua, sometimes Kami-sama talks without even thinking…"

Haqua sighed and stopped swinging her scythe. "Nah, let's just ignore him… But before I tell you about certain news, I must say that I'm impressed with your capture last night. It was a Level 5 loose soul, but you managed to capture it!"

"It was nothing, Haqua! Kami-sama was the one who chased out the spirit so that I could capture it. Plus, it was all thanks to you and the other District Chiefs!" Elsie replied.

"Ugh, I hate to admit it, but I guess you're right. Without Katsuragi, we wouldn't be able to capture that spirit… Anyways, this morning I got a report from Chief Dokuro. It was about the contract." Haqua explained.

"The contract? Does that mean that all of the loose souls have been captured?" Elsie asked as Haqua nodded. Elsie looked at the house and then smiled. "Well, I guess Kami-sama will be glad to hear that. He can play his games anytime he wants, and I can do band rehearsals with my friends." Elsie turned back to Haqua, who had a sad face.

"But that's not all. All members of the loose soul capturing team must go back to Hell, and probably we won't go back here." Haqua finished her explanation, but then noticed the shocked look on her friend's face. "I understand how you're feeling to leave your friends, but we can't do anything about it. It was an order, all members must go back to Hell during midnight so that people won't know we're gone."

Haqua noticed that Elsie wasn't listening to her anymore. She was looking at ground and quiet sobs could be heard. "Why…? It feels like yesterday I met Kami-sama… But now, I can't see him again?"

Haqua approached the sobbing devil and put a hand on her back. "I know how you feel, because I'm starting to think Yukie as my own mother too…" Haqua's grip on her scythe was getting tighter as she held back her tears. "It must be really hard for you to leave so many people, while I have only one person to be left behind." Elsie suddenly hugged Haqua, but surprisingly she hugged her back.

After hugging each other for a moment, Haqua broke the hug and wiped her tears. "Okay, I guess I'll head home now… I have to start packing now… Let's meet up here tonight…" Haqua said before she flew away.

Elsie wiped her tears and then entered the house to find Keima lying on the couch. She rushed to the side of the couch to check up on him. "Kami-sama, are you okay?"

"Stomach… empty… can't… game…" Keima replied weakly.

"Ah, I completely forgot! I'm sorry, Kami-sama! I'll make you a breakfast right away!" Elsie quickly ran to the kitchen and started cooking. When Keima was going to stand up to stop her from cooking him a bad breakfast, he fell back down to the couch due to his hunger.

A few moments later, Elsie came back to the living room with a plate in her hand. Keima decided not to look at his breakfast by turning away, but Elsie used her hagoromo to wrap him and forced him to eat. "Here, I've made you some curry!" Elsie's hagoromo forced Keima to open his mouth wide and Elsie spilled the whole plate of curry into his mouth. "Kami-sama, I hope you like spicy! The chili from Hell that I put in was three times spicier than the chili in the human world!"

"H-Hree himes!" Keima said with his mouth full of curry. After he swallowed it, his whole face turned red and he started running around the house. "HOT! HOT! WATER!" He ran to the kitchen splashed his mouth with tap water.

A little later after the incident, both of them sat quietly in the living room. Keima was playing his PFP while Elsie was watching Kanon's live concert on TV.

"Kami-sama, I'm sorry about your breakfast… I should have asked whether you like spicy or not…" Elsie said with a sigh.

"You're still thinking about it?" Keima turned his head from the PFP screen and looked at Elsie. "It's not that I hate spicy, but you should watch out for the ingredients you put in your cooking. Next time, put things that make sense and edible!" Keima commented as Elsie lowered her head.

"I'm sorry…" Elsie looked at the Keima, who was back to his PFP. "Um… Kami-sama? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it now?" Keima replied with an annoyed tone, his eyes still glued to the PFP screen.

"Uh… What would you feel if I'm not staying here anymore?" Elsie asked.

"What are you talking about? We're buddies, and as long as this collar exists we can't separated!" Keima replied while pointing at the collar on his neck.

"Y-Yes… that's true… but…" Elsie was cut off.

"But I guess it'll be fine if you're away too… I need a lot of time to play games so that I can protect my pride as the Capturing God, rather than just chasing escaped spirits that reside within the gap of a girl's heart. I need more freedom than what I have now. I'll finish this contract as soon as possible, so that I would have time with my games." Keima replied as Elsie lowered her head again before she stood up and walked to her room.

'_It looks like Kami-sama doesn't mind at all. Maybe this could lighten my burden of leaving this world.' _Elsie thought as she walked to her room.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for the first chapter. Please review, but don't flame!<p> 


	2. Farewell for Good

Alright, here's the second chapter! I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but that's what came to my mind. Unfortunately, this chapter and the next one could be a bit short. I'll try to write a longer chapter for the next chapters! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 2 – Farewell for Good**_

That night, Elsie had finished packing everything in her room. Before she left her room, she checked the room one more time and made sure that there was nothing left behind. After everything was set, she put a note on her bed. She closed the door and walked to the entrance of the house. When she was going to open the door, she paused and looked back. She suddenly let go of the door knob and walked to the stairs to reach Keima's room. She used her hagoromo to turn into a key and unlock the door.

Elsie opened the door quietly and saw that Keima was sleeping while holding his PFP. She approached his bed and looked at Keima sadly. She ducked down and stroke Keima's hair softly, trying not to wake him up. She brought her face closer to Keima while clenching her fists.

'_N-No, I can't do it!'_ Elsie thought, blushing. _'Kami-sama might wake up… and he might be mad at me too… I had entered his room without permission, and doing that…'_ Elsie turned to the door. "Kami-sama, thank you everything… You're the best brother, friend, and partner for me. I'm sorry that I wasn't being helpful for you most of time." She whispered, tears starting to fall. "Farewell, for good…" Elsie walked out of the room and went down the stairs.

When she was at the entrance of the house, she took the last glance at the house. _'I'm going to miss this house… and Mother… and Kami-sama too…'_ She opened the door and left the house. _'Goodbye, Kami-sama…'_

After she closed the door, she saw Haqua had already been waiting for her outside. Haqua noticed her coming and turned around with a sad smile. "This is it, Elsie. I can't believe it that it's over now…" Elsie nodded, but then noticed that she was carrying a big plastic bag.

"Haqua, what is in that bag?" Elsie pointed at the plastic bag.

"Yukie gave them to me. She busted me when I was packing because she came home earlier than usual. I told her that I would be away for a while, but I didn't know for how long. I told her that so she wouldn't be sad." Haqua pulled out a Gokult from the bag and gave it to Elsie. "Here, take it. I can't drink all of them myself." As she took the drink, their ride to Hell came.

"Ah, the boat came! Come on, Haqua!" Elsie said as both of them got on the boat.

After the boat flew away, Elsie looked back down sadly. _'Ayumi-san, Chihiro-san, I'm sorry… I don't get the chance to see you guys again…'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_We did it, Ellie! We beat Kanon-chan!" Chihiro cheered._

"_El, you did a great job! Well, all of us did!" Ayumi commented._

"_Yeah! We stick together, because we're…" Elsie added._

"_BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" Chihiro, Ayumi, and Elsie shouted in unison._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'_M-Mother…'_ Elsie's tears started to fall down.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_El-chan, you're such a good girl!" Mari praised her. "I wish you were my child instead of Keima."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'_K-Kami-sama…'_ Elsie looked back at Keima's house, which was getting farther away from them.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Don't hold back because of me, this event is for you to cheer up so there's no need for me to have fun." Keima said, looking straight at Elsie as she started blushing._

_The scene changed into her room._

"_Elsie, did we kiss?" Keima asked._

"_N-No we didn't!" Elsie replied, blushing as she shoved Keima away._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'_Everyone… thanks for everything… I'll never forget you all…'_ Elsie closed her eyes as the boat flew higher until the whole city was barely seen.

The boat went through layers of dark clouds before they finally arrived at Hell. Both of them got off the boat and flew to the hall where the other devils are gathering.

"Attention to all members of the capturing team!" the announcer said through a microphone as the devils paid attention to the announcement. "All of the members who have arrived please go to the hall for an award giveaway ceremony led by Ms. Dokuro Skull. I repeat, all of the members who have arrived please go to the hall for an award giveaway ceremony."

"Huh? An award ceremony?" Haqua asked to herself before looking at Elsie, who was still lowering her head sadly. "Cheer up, El! I'm sure that you would get another award for capturing a Level 5 spirit!"

"It's not about the award, Haqua. But thanks for trying to cheer me up." Elsie tried to fake a smile, but Haqua didn't fall for it.

"I know you're faking it. Come on, let's go to the hall!" Haqua responded as both of them flew to the hall.

* * *

><p>That's it for the second chapter. Please review!<p> 


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Sigh... I'm sorry for another short chapter... To DarkFonist, you'll be surprised as I progress through this story... (or maybe not, I'm not sure) Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 3 – Expect the Unexpected**_

The members of the loose soul capturing team had gathered inside the hall. After she made sure that everyone was there, Dokuro went to the podium.

"Okay, let's just start with the award ceremony." Dokuro said, getting everyone's attention. "I'll give a special award for only three devils who did their job splendidly." Dokuro took out a bronze medal. "For capturing a total of 14 loose souls, I'll award this bronze medal to… Nora Floriann Leoria!" Dokuro announced as Nora went to the podium. "Next up, I'll give this silver medal for capturing 15 loose souls to… Haqua du Lot Herminium!" Everyone cheered as Haqua went to the podium. Nora, who was standing next to Dokuro, glared at her as Haqua responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Why you…!" Nora growled angrily as she and Haqua started quarreling. Dokuro noticed them and quickly shoved them away from the podium.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Dokuro continued. She pulled out a gold medal. "I'll give this very special award for capturing a total of 30 loose souls to… Elucia de Lute Ima!" Everyone was shocked to hear it, but then cheered afterwards.

"Huh? I-I got the gold medal?" Elsie asked herself and then went to the podium excitedly.

"Congratulations, Elsie!" Dokuro said to Elsie as she gave her the medal. "Now, I want you to do some inspiring speech for us all."

"M-Me! But I don't know what I should say!" Elsie rejected.

"Just say what's in your mind, you'll be fine." Dokuro turned to the other devils. "Everyone, Elsie here has a few words to say." Dokuro turned to Elsie. "Go for it, Elsie."

"U-Um… thank you Chief Dokuro for letting me do this speech. First of all, I didn't expect to get any awards." She looked at her medal. "I-I really want to thank my friends, I don't think I would be standing here if it wasn't for you all. I also want to thank Haqua, for giving me some pointers so I can do my job properly." Elsie looked at Haqua who was glaring angrily at Nora. "But most of all, I want to thank Kami-sama for being a good buddy. Without his help, I won't be able to catch any loose souls." Elsie paused for a while as she was trying to hold back her tears.

Haqua and Nora had already stopped fighting and noticed the long pause in Elsie's speech. _'Elsie… I wonder if there's something bothering her…'_ She looked at her friend with a worried look, not noticing that Nora had already left back to her place.

Elsie lowered her head. "Thank you very much, Kami-sama…" she whispered to herself before looking back at the others. "That is all from me…" she finally said before leaving the podium with a sad face.

When Elsie left the podium, Haqua noticed that she looked really sad. _'I'm pretty sure that it is her personal problem, but I can't leave her looking like that. She is still my friend…'_ Haqua thought as she sighed.

After Haqua had flown away from the podium, Dokuro continued. "Okay, that's a pretty great speech from Elsie. Your captured loose soul will be sealed tomorrow night. Now, the contract with your buddies will be released!" Suddenly, the collars on their neck glowed for some moment and disappeared. "For the time being, you can go back to your old dorms. I will notify you through the speaker if something comes up."

With that, the award ceremony ended and the members of the loose soul capturing team went back to their old rooms. Elsie's room was next to Haqua's, so they could visit each other easily. When they were walking to their rooms, Haqua saw that Elsie wasn't being cheerful as she usually would.

"Elsie, what's the matter? You're usually cheerful, but why are you so down now? You've already got the most souls of all the capturing team, you should be proud of yourself!" Haqua tried to cheer her up, it didn't seem to work. Elsie just walked while lowering her head sadly. Seeing her friend acted like that, Haqua couldn't do a thing and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to leave her alone for a while, it looks like she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now…"

Elsie went inside her room and put down her bag on the bed as she opened the windows. She sat on the bed, next to the window and looked outside. _'I wonder what Kami-sama is doing right now…'_ she thought. Suddenly, the door in her room opened and Haqua came inside. "Haqua? What are you doing here?"

"I have nothing to do now, so I just come to visit you. Do you want to go for a walk somewhere?" Haqua asked as Elsie turned away from her.

"No, it's okay. I'm not in the mood to go for a walk." Elsie replied while looking back at the window.

"Something must be bothering you. I'm really sure!" Haqua stood closer to the window. "What is it that's making you so upset? Tell me!"

Elsie stared at Haqua for a moment. "Haqua… Alright, I'll tell you…"

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. I'll see ypu again in the next chapter! And don't forget to click that review button, okay?<p> 


	4. The Truth

Oh, yeah! I'm so in the mood that I broke my own writing record! To J, I'm glad that you said it was a good start because I thought I had messed up the first chapters... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Truth**_

"Haqua, can I ask you something first?" Elsie asked.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" Haqua replied.

"Is it true… that we can never see the others again? I mean, our friends in the human world…" Elsie asked.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, that's what Chief Dokuro told me." Haqua replied. _'Is that the reason why she's been so down since we left human world?'_ Haqua saw Elsie looking back at the window.

"But I guess that's fine… Kami-sama said that ever since I came, he couldn't play games freely…" Elsie said as she faked another smile.

"Well, you'll get over it anyway…" Haqua commented. "Sheesh that Nora… I wonder who she thinks she is, to say that she deserves the first place! We're way better than her, but she couldn't accept the fact that she only captured one soul less than me! I wonder what kind of partner she has, but why should I care about it anyway? She's so-"

Haqua was cut off in the middle of her complaints as Elsie suddenly hugged her. When she looked at her, she saw that Elsie's eyes were watery as tears started to fall down from her eyes. "H-Haqua… I… I can't… I can't forget him…" Elsie said between her sobs as Haqua looked at her with a confused look. "K-Kami-sama… I can't forget about him…"

"Katsuragi! But after being treated so coldly…" Haqua commented.

"N-No… Kami-sama is good person! Deep inside, he has a soft side!" Elsie replied as Haqua paused in shock.

"Now that you said it, I think that my partner isn't so useless…" Haqua said as she lowered her head. "Yukie… she's like my own mother… She had taught me to cook human food, and she taught me how to use the chopsticks… I… I'm starting to feel uneasy lying to her… but how will she react if I told her that I won't come back? She'll be crushed, and feel very lonely again…"

The two of them hugged each other and cried because they wouldn't see their partners again. There was a complete silence between them before Elsie decided to speak up.

"Um… H-Haqua?" Elsie said.

"What is it?" Haqua replied as she wiped away her tears.

"What did you tell Yukie when you first came to the human world?" Elsie asked.

"I just told her that she was chosen to be my partner to hunt down the loose souls and she let me stay at her house. She usually asks me to take care of the house while she's delivering drinks, but sometimes I come with her to check on the loose souls' hosts." Haqua explained.

"Then, how did you get 'Hacchan' as your nickname?" Elsie asked again.

"Ah, that stupid nickname…" Haqua commented with an annoyed look. "After I had told her my name, she instantly decided to call me 'Hacchan' because she liked that nickname…"

"Oh… I guess all buddies have different role and nicknames for each loose soul team member…" Elsie commented.

"Yeah, and I heard that you played the role as Katsuragi's little sister. I wonder what Nora's role is…" Haqua paused for a while. "Hmph, I don't really care anyway…" Haqua commented.

"That's right. Although Kami-sama can be pretty cold sometimes, Mother always cares about me like I'm actually a part of the family. But I think Kami-sama is more than just a big brother to me." Elsie explained as Haqua looked at her with a confused look. "I remember clearly when Chihiro-san and Ayumi-san set up a date for me and Kami-sama at Desney Sea. At first, I believed that Kami-sama was the one who asked me out on a date since he was being gentle to me. I realized that it was a total setup when he said that we weren't on a date."

"Eh! You and Katsuragi had been on a date before?" Haqua asked as Elsie nodded.

"Yes, but it wasn't an official date. He did it so that I would cheer up. People might think Kami-sama is weird and cold towards people especially real girls, but I don't think that way about him." Elsie said as Haqua stared at her with a surprised look. "It's true… I don't think siblings should fall in love with each other, but we aren't actually siblings. I just pretended to be his little sister for the sake of the conquest."

"Wait a minute! You don't suppose…" Haqua commented as Elsie turned to her with a blushing, but serious face.

"Haqua, I think… I might have fallen for Kami-sama…" Elsie continued.

"WHAT!" Haqua exclaimed suddenly, making Elsie jump in surprise. Haqua noticed her sudden shout and quickly shut her mouth with her hands. "Sorry about that. But you… do you really like that Katsuragi?"

"I-I think so… I can't stop thinking about him… He sometimes treats me coldly, but not as coldly as to other girls. But I tried to stop thinking about Kami-sama that way because I think Kami-sama will never be interested in real girls." Elsie said with a frown. She looked back at the window sadly. "But I guess going back here is the best decision for the both of us."

Haqua went over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "You shouldn't think that way about it. Back then, I used to think that Yukie was a very useless partner. After I had convinced myself that I had to do better with her, Yukie and I finally got along. She had even forced 6 loose souls out within two days for me. She had taught me a lot, but I didn't feel that I haven't repaid all of them."

Haqua then noticed that Elsie wasn't moving. When she checked her closely, she had fallen asleep with tears still falling from her eyes. _'She must have been crying while I told her the story about me and Yukie…'_ She put Elsie down on her bed before she left the room. "Good night, Elsie…" she whispered as she closed the door.

Meanwhile in the room where the loose souls where kept, someone dressed in black snuck in. The devil rummaged through the bottles and found a Level 5 loose soul kept in a different detention bottle. "Found it!" the devil grinned evilly. The devil took the bottle outside without being seen by the other devils. Outside the loose soul capturing team HQ, the devil opened the detention bottle and the loose soul got out of the bottle. The loose soul flew away after it was released. The devil looked at the loose soul until it was out of sight, and then grinned. "Fufufu… that loose soul… can you capture it again, Elsie and Haqua?" The devil ran back to the HQ without being noticed.

"Let's see who's the best at capturing that loose soul!"

* * *

><p>Alright, who's that devil in black? Well, you'll soon know who the devil is! Next up, the climax starts! Please don't forget to leave a review!<p> 


	5. Hell's Biggest Crisis!

Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 5 – Hell's Biggest Crisis!**_

The next morning, Keima got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom with his PFP in hand. When he walked to the living room, he saw that no one was there. _'I wonder where that bug demon had gone off too…'_ he thought as he walked to Elsie's room. "Hey, Elsie! What are you doing? I'm starving already!" Keima waited for an answer, but there was nothing. He opened the door to reveal that the room was empty. He noticed a piece of paper on her bed and read it.

_Kami-nii-sama, I'll be out. Please don't look for me. –Elsie–_

He touched his neck and found out that the collar on his neck was gone. _'It looks like the contract is over… But now I have to go to school without breakfast…'_ he thought before his stomach growled. "Well, I guess I'll look for something to eat in the kitchen. I hope mom keeps something that I can eat."

Meanwhile in Hell, the emergency bell was rang and woke up all of the loose soul capturing team members. "Emergency, emergency! All district chiefs please gather in the hall! I repeat, all district chiefs please gather in the hall!" the announcer said through the speaker.

Elsie woke up groggily after hearing the announcement, but then tried to go back to sleep before she was interrupted by the sound of some footsteps. _'What happened? It's still early in the morning…'_ she thought as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "I should ask Haqua. I think she knows what happened."

Elsie got out of her room and spotted Haqua running from her room in a hurry. "Haqua! What's going on?" Elsie asked, but Haqua could hear her voice as she was already far away.

Elsie decided to go to the hall and peek inside. _'It looks like a serious business…'_ she thought. She suddenly turned around as someone had put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you aren't a district chief, you shouldn't be here. Let them handle this because there's no way the other members could handle such a serious problem." The devil said as Elsie nodded. "Now, go back to your room!"

Elsie obeyed and walked back to her room. She waited for an hour in her room by looking out through her window, until she noticed that Haqua and the other district chiefs flew away with some boats. "Eh? Where are the district chiefs going?" Elsie hurriedly ran back to the hall and spotted Dokuro standing there.

"Oh, Elsie! Good morning! Is something the matter?" Dokuro asked as if nothing bad happened.

"Where are the district chiefs going? I saw them took the flying boats." Elsie asked as Dokuro turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you…" Dokuro answered as she walked away.

"Chief! What happened? I heard the emergency bell rang this morning!" Elsie asked again as Dokuro stopped walking.

"Last night, there was a report that a loose soul had been released…" Dokuro answered. "But we still don't know who or what released it." Dokuro paused for a bit. "The worst part is… that soul was the strongest of all!"

"Eh! The strongest… that means…" Elsie was cut off.

"Yes, it was the loose soul that you captured before… We've detected that the loose soul had went back to the human world and it's growing stronger by the second…" Dokuro said as she turned to the direction where the district chiefs went. "But with those district chiefs, we shouldn't have a lot of problems handling the loose soul."

"Chief Dokuro, let me go with them!" Elsie said with determination in her voice. Dokuro was surprised and turned to study her serious face.

"I'm sorry, Elsie. I can't risk you to go there. You might have caught the most loose souls with your buddy's help, but I'm not sure if you can do it on your own." Dokuro replied.

"Please let me go, Chief… I really don't want to see my friends in the human world got hurt. Please, I'll do anything I can to protect them!" Elsie begged.

Dokuro paused for a while before answering her. "Fine then, you may go with them. Be careful that the loose soul can also turn invisible and it can still enter a human's body by compressing its size. Don't ever let your guard down, Elucia de Lute Ima!" Dokuro said as Elsie saluted.

"Roger, Chief! I'll do my best!" Elsie said as she headed back to her room.

"Oh, before that…" Dokuro pulled out a special detention bottle. "Take this! You'll need this kind of detention bottle to capture that loose soul!" Dokuro gave the bottle to Elsie and she walked to her room.

Elsie took her bag and her broom with her before she headed to the boats that would take her back to the human world. She saw that there was only a boat left and flew over to it. She took the boat and went back to the human world. _'Kami-sama, wait for me!'_ she thought as the boat flew to the layers of clouds.

After the clouds had cleared, she saw that Maijima City was getting nearer. She got off near Keima's house and the boat flew back to Hell. She looked that Keima's house was still in one piece and sighed in relief. _'Good… It looks like Kami-sama's house is still okay…'_ she thought.

When she peeked inside, the door suddenly opened and Keima got out with his PFP in hand. He saw Elsie standing there and walked away. "What are you doing here? The contract is over, but why are you here?" Keima said coldly as he continued walking.

'_I was right… Kami-sama doesn't need me anymore…'_ Elsie looked at him sadly. _'But I mustn't go back! I have to capture that loose soul no matter what!'_ As soon as she turned around, she saw Nora landed right in front of her.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? A little demon lost in the streets! Even if you're here, you won't be able to do a thing! You can't even get your buddy to notice you again! Hah, so pitiful! I wonder why the Chief sent a low leveled demon like you here…" Nora mocked as Elsie lowered her head. "Well, I have to go now! I have another demon to bug!" Nora said before she flew away.

'_Nora-san's right. I couldn't do a thing to help Kami-sama… I was such a burden to him…'_ Elsie thought as the loose soul suddenly flew over her before it disappeared. Keima who was still walking a bit far from her noticed the loose soul's movement and decided to go back and check on Elsie. The loose soul sneakily entered Elsie's body, due to the emptiness in her heart. When Keima spotted Elsie standing still near his house's gate, he stopped in his tracks as he felt something different about her.

"Elsie, are you okay?" Keima asked, but Elsie didn't answer him. Haqua, who was looking for the loose soul, spotted them and decided to land.

"Elsie, what are you doing here? Does Chief Dokuro know that you're here?" Haqua asked as Elsie swung her broom and destroyed the streets, but luckily Haqua had dodged out of the way in time.

"Elsie, what did you just do!" Haqua yelled angrily, but then noticed that her eyes were different. "No… it can't be…"

Keima, who was hanging on a lamppost due to the sudden attack, looked at Haqua with a confused look. "W-What is it, Haqua?"

Haqua lowered her head. "Elsie… she has been possessed…"

* * *

><p>What's that? Elsie's been possessed! What would happen next? Wait for it in the next chapter! Please leave a review!<p> 


	6. The Last Capture

Okay, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 6 – The Last Capture**_

"W-What! P-Possessed! But how!" Keima asked, still clinging to the lamppost.

Haqua looked at Elsie, then at Keima. "She has a gap in her heart, so the loose soul entered her body."

"But all of the loose souls had been captured, right?" Keima asked again as Haqua looked at him with a serious look.

"Yes, but last night a loose soul had escaped. This morning, all the district chiefs were sent back here to capture it. Elsie isn't a district chief, so I really don't know why she's here…" Haqua looked at her best friend, who was staring at them coldly. "Katsuragi, you're the only one we can count on to fill the gap in her heart!"

"What? Why me? You were her classmate!" Keima rejected as Haqua swung her scythe and stopped when the scythe's blade was only a few inches away from Keima's neck. "We were classmates, but you're the one that's closer to her! You had been buddies for more than a year! Why won't you be responsible for what you had done!" Haqua yelled at him before she moved her scythe away from Keima's neck as he looked at her with confusion. "Don't you realize…? She cared about you so much… but you treated her coldly… Don't you know her feelings!"

Keima got down from the lamppost and paused as he recalled all the events ever since Elsie came to his house.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I made this with all my heart for Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie said cheerfully as she gave her cooking to Keima._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Elsie…" Keima said as Elsie turned to look at him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for that, Kami-sama!" Elsie said as she prepared to swing her broom at him.

"Elsie, I'm really sorry… I didn't know that you felt that way…" Keima looked straight at Elsie. "I guess… you're qualified as my little sister…"

Elsie lowered her head for a moment and swung her broom at Keima. Luckily, Haqua was there to block Elsie's attacks.

"Katsuragi! I'll stay here in case she tried to attack you again!" Haqua said as keima nodded.

"A little sister… That's not enough!" Elsie commented as Keima looked at her with confusion.

"You really don't understand how a girl feels, Kami-sama!" Elsie shouted as Keima stepped back in shock. "I thought… I thought… you've changed… I saw that you've been paying more attention to the real girls that you'd captured… I thought that you started being open to the real world, but I guess I was wrong…"

Suddenly, Nora landed behind Keima and Haqua. The two of them noticed her and turned around.

"What do we have here? The lost little demon got possessed by a loose soul!" Nora looked at Elsie, but then noticed that Haqua was there. "Oh, the second place district chief is also here!"

"What do you want, ugly? If you're here to bother us, now is not the time for it!" Haqua mocked as Nora flinched.

"How rude! But I guess I'll let you enjoy my little 'trap'!" Nora smiled slyly.

"W-What do you mean?" Haqua asked.

"The Level 5 loose soul that was said to have escaped last night, it was actually released!" Nora explained. "It was such an easy task…"

"How could you do that! The whole team worked really hard to capture it!" Haqua said angrily.

"Well, I've been thinking that I could be promoted if I caught that loose soul by my own. Letting you know might be a waste, because you won't be able to survive from the loose soul's ultimate power!" Nora let out an evil grin before she flew away.

'_The loose soul's ultimate power…?'_ Haqua thought as she and Keima turned around and saw that Elsie was struggling and her body was surrounded by a dark purple aura.

"Elsie!" Keima said with a worried look before he turned to Haqua. "Haqua, what's happening?"

"The loose soul's power is increasing greatly! Elsie's body won't hold this much power!" Haqua turned to Keima. "Katsuragi, you have to hurry and think of something! If this continues, she won't be able to go back to her old self!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Keima replied angrily.

Elsie was about to swing her broom, but Keima suddenly charged at her and hugged her. Elsie was shocked and tried to get out from the hug, but Keima hugged her harder.

"Elsie, I didn't know that you had to go through such a hard route for me…" Keima looked at Elsie, whose face was only inches away from him. "I was being clueless about you… I paid more attention to the real girls, but I didn't even notice the girl that was the closest to me! You may call me dense or maybe an idiot, but please…" Keima looked straight at her eyes. "I don't want you… to ever leave my side!"

With those final words, the dark purple aura disappeared and the loose soul left Elsie's body. Haqua noticed after the loose soul was out and contacted the other district chiefs.

"Everyone, this is Haqua! The loose soul is out! Prepare the Magic Battle Formation!" Haqua said before she flew to the direction where the loose soul went, leaving Keima and Elsie.

Keima was carrying Elsie to the side of the street when she slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Arigatou, Kami-sama…" she closed her eyes as Keima leaned her on the lamppost he clung to before. When he looked at the sky, he saw the district chiefs were forming a strange formation with Haqua holding a special detention bottle.

Haqua waited for the loose soul to slow down and aimed the bottle at it. "For Elsie, I have to succeed!" Haqua said while the loose soul was struggling to run away. Finally, the loose soul was caught by Haqua. The other district chiefs flew away to the clouds while Haqua flew back to check on Keima and Elsie.

"Katsuragi, how's Elsie?" Haqua asked as she landed in front of him.

"She's still unconscious. Is this the cause of the loose soul?" Keima asked as he lifted Elsie and handed her to Haqua.

"Probably, I'm not too sure either…" Haqua put Elsie on her back. "Katsuragi, I guess we won't be able to see each other again…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Keima asked.

"That loose soul was the remaining one that Nora released last night. Now that all of the loose souls have been captured, there's no need for the loose soul capturing team to be here so we're all called back home." Haqua explained and looked at Elsie. "Last night, Elsie cried because she didn't want to leave the human world. She also said she didn't want to leave you."

"S-She said that?" Keima asked as she nodded.

"Yes, she also said that you're the one that she couldn't even forget. She said that you're more than just a big brother to her." Haqua noticed that he was zoning out. "Katsuragi, are you listening?"

"I was being clueless to her, but it's too late to change it now…" Keima commented as Haqua nodded sadly.

"Katsuragi, I'll take my leave now. I can't be late for the meeting…" Haqua said before turning away from him. After a long pause, she suddenly turned back to him and gave him a quick hug before she quickly flew off with a blushing face.

Keima looked at Haqua and Elsie until they were out of his sight.

"Well, I guess things are back to normal as if they never came here… I wonder what time it is…" Keima checked his PFP's clock. "Argh… I'm going to be late!" he said as he ran to school.

* * *

><p>I have another plan to write another version of this story, but I'm not sure when I'll start publishing it. The plot was done, but I haven't written any chapters... One more thing, I won't be updating any stories for several days because I might be out of town. Please be patient, I'll try to write when I have some time! Last but not least, please leave a review!<p> 


	7. The Surprise Back Home

EDIT: As the manga had revealed Dokuro's real gender, I edited the stories again with a few more minor edits.

Last chapters' reviewers:

demonic: Well, I can't spill the spoiler of my own story but you'll see something that might surprise you (okay, maybe...)

GK Mendoza: Thanks for the review! I'll work on the other chapters as soon as I finish my exams.

: You got it! I'm in the mood to write more!

Da Cute Snowbunny: Yep, Keima is so cold especially towards 3D girls! About the kiss, it actually came to my mind for no clear reason (yeah, I know that's really weird...)

PlasmaMelonXD: Thanks! I've also fixed about Chief's real gender (I really didn't expect Dokuro to be a lady!)

Okay, now on to the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World God Only Knows<strong>_

_**It's the Ending for Us**_

_**Chapter 7 – The Surprise Back Home**_

After the district chiefs had arrived, they reported in to Dokuro. Haqua handed over the loose soul to Dokuro before she took Elsie back to her room.

"Excuse me, Chief. I have to take Elsie back to her room." Haqua said as she walked to her room.

After she had arrived in front of her room, she felt that her friend was struggling in her sleep. She opened the door and laid Elsie on her bed. When Haqua was about to leave the room, she heard Elsie's mumbling.

"Don't leave me, Kami-sama…" Elsie said in her sleep.

'_I wonder if I should leave her like this… I think she really needs Katsuragi the most at this time, but she won't be able to see him again…'_ Haqua thought as she left the room sadly.

Haqua walked back to Dokuro's office to report about what happened to Nora. When she entered her office, she saw that the room was empty. She scanned the whole room, but suddenly she felt a hand on her back. Haqua quickly turned around and held her scythe in front of her chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Haqua! You really freaked me out!" Dokuro said as she jumped back due to Haqua's sudden movement. Haqua stared at her with an annoyed look as she walked calmly into her office.

'_It's you who freaked me out!'_ Haqua thought as she entered Dokuro's office.

"What's the matter, Haqua?" Dokuro asked.

"It's about Nora. She told me that she was the one who set the loose soul free last night. She wanted to recapture it by herself so that she could get promoted." Haqua explained as Dokuro put a tape on the TV.

"Nora's case, isn't it?" Dokuro asked while looking at the video tape as Haqua nodded and looked at the video tape. Dokuro noticed her and turned around. "This tape is the recording for last night's activities in the loose soul room. It was captured in the tape that Nora stole the loose soul and took it outside of the room to release it. I've removed her as a district chief, so there's one empty slot." Dokuro paused and looked at the tape that showed Nora when she snuck in. "Haqua, I have one request for you."

"What is it, Chief?" Haqua asked.

"Could you bring Elsie here after she woke up? I have something to tell her." Dokuro said as Haqua nodded and went out of the room.

Haqua left Dokuro's office and walked to Elsie's room. She quietly opened the door and found that Elsie was still sleeping.

'_Geez… how long is she going to sleep?'_ Haqua thought as she approached her. When she was going to wake her up, Elsie mumbled softly before she opened her eyes.

"Haqua…? What happened…?" Elsie asked before she sat up on her bed.

"Uh… You were blown away by a strong wind and… fell…" Haqua lied, not wanting her friend to know that she was possessed by the loose soul.

"What about the loose soul?" Elsie asked again.

"It's been captured, along with Nora!" Haqua replied cheerfully. "By the way, Chief Dokuro wants to see you. She told me that there was something that she wanted to tell you."

"Chief Dokuro?" Elsie asked as Haqua nodded. "Okay, I'll be going now…" Elsie left the room, leaving Haqua alone.

"Well, I guess she isn't whining about that Katsuragi anymore!" Haqua commented as she headed back to her room.

Elsie knocked the door before she entered Dokuro's office. Dokuro noticed her coming in and turned off the tape about Nora who snuck into the loose soul room the night before.

"Ah, Elsie! I've asked Haqua to call you here because I wanted to tell you something important."Dokuro said. "Since Nora has been removed from the loose soul team, there's an opening for a district leader. I want you to be the district chief to take Nora's place!"

"M-Me! A district chief! I-I don't think I have such leadership to be one!" Elsie responded.

"No, you have. Thanks to you, the Level 5 loose soul was captured before it was released again by Nora. You had made a brilliant strategy with the Magic Battle Formation so that the loose soul could be captured easily. Now, I'll get the other members to gather in the hall for your official promotion as the new district chief!"

"Thank you very much, Chief!" Elsie said cheerfully before she went back to her room.

A few minutes later, the members of the loose soul capturing team gathered in the hall. Dokuro went to the podium along with Elsie.

"Attention everyone!" Dokuro started. "Due to Nora's case, we had an opening for a district chief. I have chosen a new district chief to take Nora's place." Dokuro turned to Elsie. "I give you, Elucia de Lute Ima, our new district chief!" Dokuro handed Elsie the chief armband as the others cheered.

"Thank you, everyone!" Elsie said happily before she left the podium. _'Kami-sama, I wish you could see me now… I'm no longer a failure!'_

After Elsie's promotion was over, the other devils went back to their rooms except for Elsie and Haqua.

"That was great, Elsie! Now your sister will be proud of you for sure!" Haqua commented as Elsie nodded happily.

"But now that you mention it, I haven't met my sister ever since I came back here…" Elsie said.

"Well, you have now!"

Elsie turned around to the source of the voice. She found that the voice belonged to none other than her sister. Elsie ran over to her and hugged her.

"Onee-san! It has been a long time!" Elsie said as her sister returned the hug.

"Elsie, I'm so proud of you… You used to be a laughing matter, but you had managed to work your way through and became a district chief!" Elsie's sister replied.

"It has been a while, Alicia-san…" Haqua said as Alicia turned around to see Haqua there.

"Haqua! It's been a long time! And you can call me Alice if you want to!" Alice replied with a smile before turning back to Elsie.

Haqua watched both of them laughing together as they hadn't met each other for a long time. Haqua was happy that her friend wasn't so sad anymore. Her smile suddenly turned into a sad frown as she walked back to her room.

"Elsie, what kind of partner do you have to get 30 loose souls?" Alice asked, but suddenly Elsie frowned. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing…" Elsie said with a fake smile.

"I know something's bothering you. You can tell what it is, I'll try to help you cheer up again!" Alice said with a smile.

"I… I don't think that I can ever forget about my buddy… He might be cold to me because I often messed up, but I know that he's good person! And I think… I might have fallen for him…" Elsie said as she lowered her head to hide her blush.

"Oh, that's it?" Alice paused for a moment. "My buddy sometimes can be pretty lazy and I had to do everything for him, even his own homework!"

"Eh? He's like that?" Elsie asked as Alice nodded.

"Yeah… Since we won't be able to meet your partners again, we should let them go. If you keep thinking about them, you'll just hurt yourself and your feelings. By the way, I have to go now. Chief Dokuro told me to go to her office after the ceremony was over. I'll see you again, Elsie!" Alice said before she left to Dokuro's office.

Elsie walked to her room sadly after her sister left. Once she entered her room, she sat on her bed and looked out the window. _'Kami-sama… Thank you very much…'_Elsie smiled sadly as tears started to fall down from her face.

* * *

><p>There you have it. This story will be put on hold for a few days I'll be out of town starting tomorrow and I'll be writing another version of this story. It will be published after I come back here on Monday (probably). Anyways, please review!<p>

EDIT: I'm going back to school tomorrow with the first set of exams waiting for me, so I might not be able to write much. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I'll try to make some time to write!


End file.
